The installation and application of passenger transport systems (for example, elevators, escalators, and moving walks) to a variety of buildings is becoming increasingly widespread. Passenger transport system maintenance work is extremely important to the safe operation of passenger transport systems. Therefore, there are maintenance operation flows for various passenger transport systems stipulated or standardized by corresponding industry standards.
Currently, passenger transport system maintenance operations heavily rely on individual maintenance operations personnel for execution. Due to personal discrepancies or subjectivity among maintenance operation individuals, it is difficult to monitor whether maintenance operation individuals are strictly following stipulated or standardized maintenance operation flows (e.g.: predetermined maintenance operation specifications) in their performance of maintenance operations, or the monitoring of the maintenance operation flows of maintenance operation individuals is carried out through manual monitoring.